love and adventure
by cloudlover2989
Summary: cloud and tifa... and adventure plenty of action and love lol rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

HELLO IT HAS BEEN A LONG WHILE WELL I'M BACK WITH SOME LOVE AND ADVENTURE, CAN 'T REALLY SAY TOO MUCH, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS.

It was four o'clock finally time for Tifa to go home, she stood up and let her dark brown hair fall to her back. She straightened out her burgundy blouse and black slacks before grabbing her purse and walking out of the sliding doors.

It was beautiful out, one of those days you just never want to forget, the sun was beaming warm ray hitting her porcelain skin, Fresh air flowing in and out of her nose giving her a natural high. She continued to walk down the street towards her home. She couldn't help but to let herself be hypnotized, embracing the air around her, walking with her nose tilted upright to inhale more. Until something no someone stopped her in her tracks. She had walked straight into the back of some poor man, silk shirt rubbing against her face, cool water cologne penetrating her nose before the momentum sent her to the concrete rear first.

"I'm so sorry." She shyly taking the hand stretched out to her.

"It's alright are you okay?" the man asked deep sultry voice ringing in her ears.

"Um… yeah! I'm fine."

He offered her a smile as she looked up. Her eyes finally meeting his eyes; warm, blue, and striking was all she saw. Tifa found herself getting lost in them, after she noticed she was staring a cast of pink washed over her cheeks.

"Hey you're hurt!"

Tifa looked down at the small amount of blood running from her elbow. "I'm fine really."

"Well at least let me make sure that you make it home okay?"

Tifa looked down blushing once more, "okay."

Tifa wasn't really one to let a stranger walk her home but he seemed nice and was kind of cute.

"Um… I'm Cloud… Cloud Strife."

"I'm Tifa Lockheart."

"The pleasure is mine."

They began walking sharing many laughs and smiles, Tifa had to admit it was quite refreshing, and soon they were standing in front of a brick two level home.

"This is me." Tifa said pointing to the house tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Cloud nodded and smiled, "okay."

Tifa began to walk the rock path leading to her door step.

"Hey Tifa," Cloud called to her "do you think I could call you sometime?"

Tifa turned around to face him, wind blowing her hair behind her.

"Sure, I would like that."

Tifa dug into her purse pulling out a white business card and handed it to Cloud. Cloud gave her a smile and waved before walking off and leaving Tifa to enter her own home. Blushing with a smile on her face she shut the door to her home behind her she pressed her back against the oak door and sighed.

"TIFA GOTTA BOYFRIEND!"

"Yuffie what are you doing in my house?"

The younger woman stood finger on her lip like she was thinking. Bobbed hair framing her round face, suddenly she jumped up.

"The same thing I always do Tifa, I raid your house for food."

Tifa just walked past her leaving her with a dumb looked on her face, she slightly regretted the day she gave her a spare key. She knew any time Yuffie supposedly raided her house for food that meant she needed somewhere to stay. So much for alone time Tifa thought to herself. Once Tifa made it to the comfort of her room she walked into the bathroom to run her a warm bath, she removed her work clothes and tossed them into a purple bin. She made her way to the tub introducing her body to water toe first. She relaxed, immediately letting out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. the small cut stung a little but not enough to bother her but enough to make her think of Cloud, she sank deeper into the water letting it reach the nape of her neck.

Tifa had been in the water for too long now her finger tips becoming more and more like raisins by the minute. She decided that she should remove herself from the tub. Tifa then started to dry her body from head to toe. Tifa then got dressed putting on a black tank top and jean shorts. She brushed her long silky hair and tied it into a pony tail. She looked at the door that lead to the hallway and decided to go down stairs to entertain Yuffie. She had known Yuffie since grade school. She could still remember how they met just like it was yesterday: some boy named Reno had stolen Yuffie's teddy and Tifa had retrieved it for her and taught Reno a lesson, after that Yuffie wouldn't leave her side she would come sit with her at recess. Yuffie was a year younger than her at 23, and even though Yuffie was annoying at times she still loved her. Tifa reminisced as she walked down the stairs. She found Yuffie lying on her tan colored lazy boy watching a rerun of cartoons. Tifa sat down on the couch next to her.

"So what have you been up to Yuffie?" Tifa asked as she kicked her feet up.

"Nothing just tired of working so I'm taking a little R and R you know?"

Tifa fixed her posture leaning forward elbows now on her knees. "So you are only going to be here for a week?" Tifa gave her another funny look as she took her previous position.

"Hey! Don't give me that look; do I ever overstay my welcome?"

Tifa gave her another look "Yes, every time you stay you manage to stay much longer than planned."

Yuffie tapped her finger on her temple. "Ha ha… I guess you're right."

"I already knew that."

"That's cuz I love you sooo much I can't leave ya."

"Yep… if that is what helps you sleep at night."

They both laughed.

"So who is tall blond and spiky?"

Tifa smiled I just bumped into him on the way home."

"And…?"

"And nothing he just walked me home is all."

"Sure." Yuffie gave her a look "And that's why you gave him ya number because you want him to be you walk buddy. What is his name anyway?"

"Cloud Strife." Tifa said cheeks red.

Yuffie changed the topic.

"Well this conversation is making me hungry. What's for dinner?"

"How about take out?"

"Sounds good to me."

The next couple of hours went by fast, dinner was good, Yuffie was loud and excited as always till she got tired. It was ten o'clock now and Tifa was surprisingly tired too. She prepared herself for work and then bed her eyes shut and she was sleeping.


	2. short lunch

**So here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy, please review. **

The next day started as it normally did, boring, uneventful, most people would say another day another dollar. Tifa sat at her desk; she had managed to finish her work exceptionally early. The whole office building seemed to be quiet until her desk phone rang.

"Thank you for calling Shinra accounting this is Tifa speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Tifa, this is Cloud… from yesterday."

His voice rang in her ears, and made her sit up straight, she smiled. "Hi, how are you? How may I help you?"

"I'm just fine thank you. I was wondering if you would join me for lunch?"

Tifa paused not really sure how to answer, more taken aback by the fact that he even asked.

"Um… sure." You could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"Great I should be there in 30 minutes or so."

"Okay, I will see you then."

Tifa hung up the phone as her eyes averted to the computer screen. She couldn't believe that Cloud had actually called her so soon and for lunch on top of that. She was blushing she could feel it on her face; it had been so long since she had been on a date and with a handsome man no less. She wanted to look presentable; she pulled out her small compact mirror and look at herself. Tifa was quite satisfied with her appearance; her hair was in the same place that it was styled this morning, in a high bun, her makeup still un smudged.

She was anxious 30 minutes only felt like 15, clearly not enough time for her to calm herself down. She didn't even know why she was acting so excited in the first place. She took a deep breath in haling through her nose and out through her mouth. She jumped a little as the phone on her desk began to ring.

"Thank you for calling Shinra accounting, this is Tifa speaking how may I help you?"

"Tifa it is me… cloud, I'm outside."

"Okay I'm coming now, bye."

Tifa checked herself once more, burgundy eye shadow still un-smudged; she stood up straightening out her black pencil skirt and dark blue ruffle blouse. She walked out of her building, sliding doors shutting behind her.

Cloud was causally leaning up against his car. Tifa couldn't help but let a pink colored blush creep up to her cheeks. She thought to herself; he looked hot, golden hair still spiky defying gravity, blue eyes sparkling enchanting, dark green button up and black dress pants.

Cloud looked up to see Tifa looking his way and let a small smile creep unto his face.

"How are you?" Cloud watched her lips waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm hungry." They both laughed as Cloud opened the door for her and the proceeded to get into the driver's side. The new car scent rushed into her nose, she loved that smell. She saw Cloud eyeing her out of the corner of her eye; he was giving her a quizzical look.

"What is it?" she asked shyly tilting her head down.

"Oh nothing much" Cloud answered as he started the car.

Tifa paused and blushed. "Don't laugh but I love new car smell."

Cloud didn't say anything; he just reached over to Tifa's side of the car and opened the glove compartment reveling about six cans of new car air freshener.

"So do I."

They both laughed as he put the car in gear and pulled off.

"So where are we headed anyway?" Tifa asked watching the scenery pass by her.

"Just a little place called Dutch Touch, you ever been there before?"

"Yea, I used to go there a lot before I started working for Shinra."

"I always find their menu funny though."

"Agreed for a place called Dutch Touch they don't serve a lot of Dutch food.

It only took a few minutes to get there, they pulled into a parking space and Cloud ran to try to open the car door for Tifa but before he could get to her she was already out of the car. She turned looking for him, when their eyes met she saw the disappointed look on his face, she tried to hold back her chuckle. He was trying so hard and she was just as hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said with a small chuckle that managed to escape her lips.

Cloud scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"It's okay," he said as they walked to the front door of the restaurant "at least let me open this one for you okay?"

"Sounds like a deal."

Cloud pulled the door open and waited for Tifa to walk through, he couldn't help himself, and his eyes ran from her ankle up her toned calf and thighs and right to her butt. He shook his head trying to relinquish the thoughts that had crossed his mind. He followed her inside and they seated themselves at a small booth and ordered their food and drinks which arrived to their table in no time.

"So Cloud." Tifa paused and took a sip of her lemon water "Which Shinra branch do you work at?"

"I work in the soldier division, since I was about 16 so nine years ago."

Tifa was clearly interested, now. "So are you still on the field?"

"Not recently I just got a promotion which keeps me in the building 90% of the time and you, how long have you been at Shinra accounting?"

"Ummm… maybe about two years now."

"So what are your fighting skills?" Tifa was silent not sure what to say.

"Oh am I getting to personal?"

"No it's not that, it's just I'm one of the only Shinra employees that doesn't use a weapon."

Cloud sat up straight "I wouldn't be embarrassed that just means that you are hot stuff. So martial arts… nice, I like it, you might have to train me sometime."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Before either of them could speak again the phone began to ring, he hurried to get the phone from his pant pocket, and he shook his head after looking at the screen and flipping it open.

"Hello, Cloud Strife speaking."

The conversation was a short one Cloud didn't even say good bye to whomever he was talking to, he just tossed the cell phone back into his pocket.

"I'm so sorry to have to cut this short Tifa but as always duty calls."

"I don't mean to pry office or field."

"Field."

Cloud paid the waitress and they headed out. They pulled up to Tifa's building. Cloud opened the car door and paused as Tifa got out and looked at him.

"I would like it if you would text me while you were on you mission, I had fun today."

"You know I would like that too." Cloud grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. Tifa walked into the Shinra accounting building and turned around to see Cloud put on his black shades and speed off.

**OKAY THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 2 PLEASE R&R!**


	3. memories of the field

**OKAY CHAP 3 IS HERE YAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED HELP BOOST MY ENERGY.**

Her heart fluttered the spot where his lips had touched; her hand was burning, while the inside of her soul's core tingled. She shook the trembles out of her body. She focused on the empty spot on her desk, forcing herself down in the chair with a deep sigh. She thought about Cloud on the field.

It had been about three years since she had been on the field with her now late father; well she assumed he was dead now. Shinra had reported him M.I.A. not long after she had returned back. It had been one of the oddest missions she had ever been on. They had went to Nebielhiem her old home town, but usually when they went to a town it was to retrieve documents, hunt down opposing gangs but this time was different, this time they were in a mountain miles away from the town. She remembered as a child her mother and father told her never to go there under any circumstances. So it was ironic for here to be there with her father now. The cave was scary, warm, cold and beautiful all at the same time. The cave would glow a light green every few seconds imitating the fireflies that would cover the grass lands at night. The cave wall were sharp almost like glass, Tifa had cut herself multiple times crawling thru the narrow passage way to get to the camp site hidden inside. There were not many bugs or animals at the camp site, not like you would find in other caves, but in spite of the lack of animals, plants and flowers were in abundance. Beautiful leafy green elephant plants covered the walls, Tulips, Lilies and Gardenias lay among them poking out of the walls, like a game of peek-a-boo. Soft grass and dainty buttercups covered the floor like a blanket. Despite the scenery she couldn't let her guard down, she was there as protection for her father, that was her mission on the field, to implement survival tactics, protect, and keep her team organized.

They were in that cave for weeks on end, she watched her father, he had slowly been chipping away at a small portion of the caves inner walls, trying to get at whatever was emitting the warm glow. It had been a whole month before he had finally reached it. He almost cried when he had gotten his hands on it. She remembered it like it was yesterday. He carefully held a green crystal; it was about an inch wide as it was tall. The energy that flowed thru them was immense; she was surprised that her father was even able to hold on to the crystal. Before she could finish marveling at it, she saw her father drop to the ground, she couldn't move, she was light headed; she felt her body hit the floor knocking the wind out of her. She looked at her father her eyes blurry burning, she saw him whisper something then smile before everything around her went black.

The next time she woke up, she was in Shinra hospital they told her father had been missing, they told her she had been out of consciousness for weeks. She rehabilitated her body, trained night and day nonstop even when her muscles were sore. When she requested to search for her father they immediately took her off field duty and moved her to where she currently sits, they paid her more than anyone else in Shinra accounting, and they gave her a large sum of money for her father's research.

Her mind was brought back to reality as the phone on her desk rang. Tifa rushed to pick it up.

"Shinra accounting, Tifa speaking, how may I help you?"

"Lockheart this is Shinra."

Tifa paused, a surprised look spread across her face as he continued

"I need you to collect the money from the Underground president Mong Chu and deposit it into the solider division, I need this done as soon as possible its priority number one, after you have accomplished this you are free for the rest of the day and weekend."

Tifa responded promptly. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Tifa spoke to him she would have in her solider days, and just like always he hung up. He was a man of words but only when it came to business, he had gotten that from his father no doubt. It took her an hour to contact Underground; she was one of the few people that was fluent in the language. She also had to exchange the Tameric currency into Gil. After she was done she sent Rufus Shinra his usual E-mail stating that all assignments were completed and she was leaving the building. She was glad to have the weekend off she stood up and stretched her body, hands reaching up towards the ceiling. She locked up her desk and shut down her computer. She proceeded to leave her office locking the door behind her down the elevator and down the hall. She walked out of the glass doors; there was almost a feeling of finally escaping a prison. She wished she could have spent more time with Cloud today. She continued to think about him as she walked down the various streets to her house. There was just something about him that attracted her; something other than those dominating blue eyes, his golden hair and his physique, there was something warm about him.

She couldn't help but laugh, it had only been a day since they met but she had to admit she was very smitten with Cloud. She finally made it home, her house seemed quite, the inside of the house was dark, and she couldn't see anything moving from where she was standing. Which was very unusual since she knew Yuffie had been inside her house all day, She could remember the last time Yuffie had stayed in her house while she was at work, he whole front yard was decorated with flamingos and gnomes and the inside of her house decorated with pizza boxes and red solo cups not to mention the unconscious Yuffie on her floor.

She walked into her home she was a little on edge, Yuffie always like to play the little annoying joke of jumping out and attempting to scare her. This always ended up with Yuffie getting hurt. Tifa continued to walk around her home checking for evidence of Yuffie until she reached the fridge and white and pink note catching her attention; she picked it up and began to try to decode Yuffie's chicken scratch writing.

_Hiya teffers,_

_Be gone for a day or so super ninja stuf _

_Luv Yuffie 3_

_OH P.S. borrowed your black pumps_

_Luv ya again _

Tifa took a sigh before speaking out loud.

"Figures as much, what I'm going to do with that girl?"

**OKAY SO THAT'S CHAPTER THREE HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE INSIGHT INTO TIFA PAST. NEXT CHAPTER SOON PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOVE CLOUDLOVER2989.**


End file.
